Please don't leave me
by fairytwin
Summary: Jeanette pack her luggage and was ready in a while, can Simon stop her from leaving, and what did Alvin forget to do?, summary sucks, but i hope you enjoy it  .


_**Soul- this just pop in my head and I had to write it, it's kinda funny so I hope that you like it ^.^**_

The lovely 21 year old chipette sigh softly as she wipe some sweat that started to form across her forehead, 'done' she thought as she looked down at the large luggage that was over pack.

She slowly push the heavy bag to the floor, a 'thump' was heard once it hit the ground, a soft smile appear on her light tan face as her bag was done for the weekend to visit her older sister, "I can't believe we haven't seen each other in almost a year" she said to herself as she hasn't seen her sister since most of they moved and went their own away along with their counter part.

The beautiful girl who's curly dark brown hair reached her mid-back pulled her hair messy bun as she drag luggage near the door of the master bed room whom she shared with her boyfriend of 4 years.

After dragging the dark blue bag with purple spots to the snow white wall she was tired and breathing heavily, she turned around and looked at herself in the full size mirror that was inside the room, her dark gray sweats almost offing of as it was two sizes to big for her smaller body and a black tank top that fit her perfectly along with her black rectangle glasses that fit her perfectly.

"I should take a shower before I get going" she said softly as she was all alone in the apartment.

She made her way to the only bathroom in the normal size apartment that was in the master bed room, closing the door behind her once when she was inside the dark blue bathroom.

The female with beautiful blue eye took off her clothes and then turned on the shower, making sure that it was warm enough for her to step inside.

A few minutes later the apartment door open to show a male who was about 5'11 walking in, he quickly kicking off his black shoes then push them to the side of the door as he then closed the front door, "honey, I'm home" said the male wearing a black t-shirt that fit him kind of baggy and dark blue jeans.

'She must not be home' thought the 21 year old male with black rim glasses, he walked across the living room and then looked at the clock that was in a clock that hang on top of the door outside their bed room, it read '2:45 p.m.', he took off his glasses and rub one of his blur eyes as he yawn softly.

'Maybe I should take a nap before she gets back' he thought as he put his glasses back on his light face.

He walked right into his bed room that he share with the girl that he loves, after taking a few steps he stopped, 'what..?' he thought as he turned around and looked at the large luggage which seem to be pack, 'why..why is this here?' he thought even more confuse and touched it softly before he tried to pick it up but couldn't since it was to heavy.

"why would she pack? " said Simon even more confuse as he felt his heart begin to speed up, hundred of thoughts started to come to mind, "it might be things she just wanted to put in the storage" he then rush to where she put on her make-up some of it was missing.

"her clothes?" he said in just above a whisper as he then ran to their large walk in closet, he turned on the lights and looked inside, he notice that some of her clothes along with her shoes weren't there, "she can't be leaving me...could she?" he said sounding almost scared as his heart was pumping faster than usual.

He fell slowly to his knees as he looked down at the black carpet, his glasses falling to the floor but he didn't even bother to get them, as the nerdy chipmunk looked down and blinked a few times before he closed his sky blue eyes that match the female he cared and loves more than life itself.

after 5 minutes of not moving he started to get up, his body feeling heavier than usual as he held his glasses loosely in his hands, almost of if he didn't care if he drop them again or not, he walked out of the closet forgetting to turn off the lights, he was about to walk out door , when he heard the shower running, his heart which was calming itself down in the closet started to speed up once again.

'She must still be here' he thought happily, a wide smile appearing on his face, 'there still could be hope...but what if she doesn't want to' .

He made his way towards the living room and sat on the dark blue chair, 'what haven't I told her?, why would she want to leave?...maybe it's somebody else?' thought the smart chipmunk as he put his hand on the palm of his hand as he started to think more.

*15 minutes later*

Jeanette smiles as she got out of the shower, spreading around the large dark blue bathroom, her tiny feet touching the dark blue carpet mat that was on the floor, she grabbed her purple towel as she wrapped it tightly around her body, 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind' thought the lovely chipette as she grabbed her boyfriend's dark blue towel and wrapped it around her wet curly hair.

She smiled softly as she open the door, she shiver a bit once the cool air hit her body.

'Im hungry' she thought as she giggle softly when she heard her stomach growling for food, 'I must have been to busy packing to eat' she assume as she walked out of the bedroom, she took four or five steps when she heard somebody crying.

She blinked in confusion as she turn to see that her boyfriend was sitting down on the sofa, 'how did I miss him?' she thought and was about to ask when she heard her stomach growl again, she rolled her sky blue eyes now knowing the answer, she made her way towards him.

"Simon?" She asked concearn for the man that she loves.

The 21 one year old male jumped a bit as he didn't hear her, he turn to face her, a light shade of pink appear on his cheeks as he saw her wearing only a towel, "Je..Jeanette" he said softly.

"what's wrong baby?" she said worry when she saw his eyes were red and a little bit puff from the crying.

"I'm sorry honey" said Simon sounding upset as he was gonna jump of the coach to be on her side, but fell on his face since he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" she said even more worry than before, she got on her knees to check on him, "what's the matter? why are you sorry" her soft hand touching one of his cheeks.

He slowly got on his knees, his eyes locking with her own, "I'm sorry for not telling you that I love you everyday and that I don't show how much I need you and how grateful I am to have you" he said as he put his hand on her own cheeks as she had her hands back at her side.

Her cheeks as red as cherries as she heard him talk, her heart speeding up a bit.

"Please I would do whatever it takes for you not to leave me" said the chipmunk wearing a plain black t-shirt confident as ever, "I love you so much".

Jeanette blinked a few times, "I'm leave you?" she said confuse.

"please don't, I need you so much in my life" he said honestly as he then hold her hands tightly, fearing of letting her go.

The lovely 21 year old chuckles a bit as Simon felt his heart break, he looked down at the carpet, 'she's leaving...' he thought sadly.

"Si...Simon, I love you so much" she said honestly, using one of her hands that was still held by his lifting his head up.

"You do?" he said as felt his heart mending.

She nodded, "very much, why would you think I would leave you" she said with a soft smile on her face.

"the luggage in the room" he said just above a whisper as he looked into her sky blue eyes.

She giggle softly, "I'm gonna visit my sisters for the week"

"but why is it so heavy?" he asked confuse.

A gentle smile appearing of her flawless face, "honey we're girls we have to change from the day clothes to and you know Brittany, she would want us to go dancing" she said honest.

"But why didn't you tell me?" he said as he blinked a few times, his rim glasses sliding of his face as she wasn't wearing hers, but she was close enough to see him perfectly.

"What are you talking about?, you had to know by now, Brittany told me that Alvin was gonna tell you guys" said the girl sitting only inches away from him.

Simon wanted to call his older brother to yell at him until he lost his voice, but couldn't even move when he saw her smiling softly at him, "So you weren't gonna leave me?"

Jeanette shook her head, "Not even in my dreams Si" she said warmly as they lean in for a kiss.

A couple seconds later they pulled away when Simon's cell vibrated.

"it's from Alvin" said the male wearing the glasses, as he then clicked the read button

From: Alvin

Hey bro, Britt and her sisters are gonna hang this week.

So us guys could hang out also.

"what does it say?" asked the chipette who was still wearing only a towel.

"doesn't matter" said Simon with a smile on his face, "now where were we?" he asked and was responded with her full pink lips against his own lips.

_**Soul- i feel like Alvin would forget to tell his brothers lol XD, so i hope that you enjoy it, please R&R and no flames please ^.^**_


End file.
